


All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

by Madzie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Basically me still grieving over the finale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: She’s all cheshire cat smiles and bubblegum optimism.





	All That You Are Is All That I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys remember when things were warm and soft and splendid?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah...Neither do I....

She’s all cheshire cat smiles and bubblegum optimism and if Stefan were to think about it for even just a moment , Caroline Forbes is probably the most compassionately selfless person he has ever come to know. The kind of person who consoles best friends, like Bonnie or Elena, in grief without asking for anything in return, the kind of person who tries to help people like Tyler Lockwood to understand what he is so that he doesn’t go insane—and even take up the mantel of a sober sponsor for someone as depraved as him. A ripper who revels in the slaughter of innocence as long as it means he gets his fill—But no that’s not how she sees it.

Stefan sometimes thinks Caroline has this overly golden picture of him—as if he were some sort of transcendent hero above the fray. And he should probably correct her once in a while. He tries, e does. He exposes how vulnerable he is, especially when it comes to one Elena Gilbert. He has never kept a secret from her, no matter how shameful it might be, he tries so hard to willfully show her how fucked up he is, just so that when she eventually realizes the truth, it’s not as if he’s been keeping it a secret, and she doesn't have to abandon him.

But she never does, or better yet, Caroline never let’s on. Because she must understand that there is something irrevocably wrong with him—something twisted, and mangled and ugly. But somehow Caroline—his best friend—still looks at him as if he has personally placed all the stars in the sky, And if he’s being honest, Stefan likes the fact that someone as etherial and warm as Caroline Forbes can still find some sort of worth within him. 

So when She tells him to let loose, and dance with some faceless girl in this throng of people whom have invaded his home under behest of Elena non feeling Gilbert, with that soft, ever enticing timbre of hers—well Stefan listens in part.

He hoists the prettiest girl in the room, and pretends that the lurching of his gut is just a visceral reaction at the delighted staccato of Caroline’s mellifluous laughter—and most definitely not a swarm of butterflies over the fact that he thinks that Caroline is everything and everything and everything. Caroline Forbes is exactly who he thrives to be.

She dances the way she speaks, without inhibitions. She puts all her body into elaborate twists and twirls, and wiggles around in some sort of risible imitation of him. Stefan can’t help the warmth that seeps into his very bones when her eyes are glimmering like that, and she’s dimpling up at him—golden tendrils flying, and the sent of sunlight and coconut and something quintessentially Caroline Forbes filling his nostrils. Something sweet and welcoming and lovely.

Sitting on the other side now, Stefan supposes that if they were a normal couple—Well erm as normal as a vampire and newly formed human could be—There wedding night would’ve followed much of the same pattern.

Stefan would’ve hoisted her up in his arms, walk through the threshold of the Hawaiian cottage they rented out, and just danced like no one was there. Danced for all they had survived, for all that they have ahead of them. Danced for a future they could’ve had with plenty of cuts and bruises on his end, and plenty of worry sessions on Caroline’s. A life Stefan had always yearned for—an existence with his soulmate and their children—growing old and dying happy.

Sometimes Stefan can taste salt when he thinks of all there could’ve been.

“Mystic falls has made you soft Stef,” Lexi chirps wile snatching up three of his pawns that she won by one turn alone. “You have no tact.”

He gives her an almost brittle smile. “Plans almost never go how they were attended Lex.”

Stefan swears to himself—whether a century or millennia that passes—that he’ll be waiting here to hoist Caroline in his arms when she passes to the Other Side, and for them to live all their eons together, right where they left off. Hopeful and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty please let me know what you thought<3 A comment really makes me my day so entirely, and inspires me to write more.
> 
> Come and chat with me on [Tumblr](http://madziethemagnificent.tumblr.com) OR you know what, better yet [Shoot Me A Prompt](http://madziethemagnificent.tumblr.com/ask) if you're up for it


End file.
